Traverse Town (Vengeance)
Story Geography Traverse Town is the refuge for all whose world's have been destroyed by the Heartless. The town is designed like a Victorian-age, but mixed with steam-punk technology, and blended with fragments of destroyed worlds. Originally consisting of three districts, the town had to rapidly expand and construct more districts for the influx of refugees. The newer districts vary from newly completed urban areas, to areas still under heavy construction. Traverse Town.jpg|1st District Second District.jpg|2nd District Third District.jpg|3rd District '1st District' The most peaceful of all the districts, as Heartless are unable to access this part of the town. Since this is where most of the refugees enter this world, a newly designed arrival center caters to their needs as they take up residence in Traverse Town. This center takes up most of the buidlings, though only on the 2nd story so as to accomodate those on the stret level and to eliminate crowding. '2nd District' '3rd District' '4th District' '5th District' '6th District' '7th District' '8th District' 'District X' 'The Rotunda' Town Refugees *Hayner *Pence *Olette *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Jake Long *Cyclops *Nightcrawler *Storm *Beast *Ludwig Von Drake *Basil of Baker Street *Darkwing Duck *Bonkers D. Bobcat *Red XIII *Barret Wallace Cyclops.jpg|Scott Summers/Cyclops Nightcrawler.jpg|Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler Henry McCoy.jpg|Henry McCoy/Beast Darkwing duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck Gang Warfare As more and more refugees came to Traverse Town, it became clear that not only were the strong of heart surviving, but also evil villains. These wolves in sheep's clothing were few, but eventually grew in numbers. Eventually liked minded individuals and close allies began to rally new members, creating gangs taht each wanted to control all of Traverse Town. Using every tactic in the book of criminal enterprise, they terrorized one district after another, when they aren't keeping Heartless at bay for a price. Fighting each other for control leaves haevy damage and casualties on the town, and no body law enforcement to curb their activities only makes worse the increasing crime rate. 'Shinra Power Company' Once a mighty mega-corporation, the Shinra Electric Power Company grew from a weapons manufacurer into an energy supplier that employed a large private military to keep a tight grip over the entire world. But upon the destruction of said world, the company collapsed, and the remnants of its management and military found safe haven in Traverse Town. Rufus Shinra, the former vice-president, used the opportunity to restart the private military, recruting refugees that needed the pay and benefits. He then transformed them into a private police force, to crackdown on the rising crime in town. Meanwhile, scientests began to mine for energy, which he then supplied to Traverse Town to help with increasing the size of the districts, thus allowing more inhabitants and less crowding slums. However, little by little, the people of Traverse Town came to realize what a mistake it was to allow Shinra to take over. Soon they began to implement scare tactics, forcing protection from the store owners and inhabitants, a business strategy Rufus' father used when he originally founded Shinra. He also jacked up energy prices, then began instigating street wars with the many gangs and factions throught Traverse Town, leaving massive casualties in the crossfire. Adding to his private police force, which the town now viewed as a more powerful breed of gang, Rufus brought into play the "Turks". Ruthless enforcers that are solely loyal to Shinra, they are more deadly than the Heartless they forced the town to now pay to keep at bay. *Rufus Shinra *Dr. Draken *Shego *The Turks *Reno *Rude *Tseng *Elena *Seifer *Rai *Fuu *Vivi *Syndrome Shinra.jpg|Shinra Power Company Rufus Shinra.jpg|Rufus Shinra Turks.jpg|The Turks Rude.jpg|Rude Reno3.jpg|Reno Seifer.jpg|Seifer 200px-Fuu.jpg|Fuu 200px-Rai.jpg|Rai The Huntsclan 'The Brotherhood of Mutants' *'Magneto' - The Master of Magnetism, Erik Lehnsherr was a mutant that survived holocaust on his world, discovering that he had power to bend the magnetic forces around him. He began to see his fellow mutants suffer and live in fear of humanity, and so he vowed to make mutants the dominant species, by any means necessary. But upon his world's destruction, he arrived in Traverse Town and planted the seeds of a mutant uprising within what few mutants survived alongside him, then commanded his "Brotherhood" to lead the charge against the human survivors. *Quicksilver *Avalanche *Toad *Blob *Scarlet Witch *Boom-Boom *Pyro *Colossus *Gambit *Sabretooth *Juggernaut Magneto.jpg|Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto Brotherhood.jpg|The Brotherhood of Mutants Quicksilver.jpg|Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver Avalanche.jpg|Lance Alvers/Avalanche Wanda Maximoff.jpg|Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch Pyro.jpg|Saint-John Allerdyce/Pyro Remy LeBeau.jpg|Remy LeBeau/Gambit Juggernaut.jpg|Cain Marko/Juggernaut Sabretooth.jpg|Victor Creed/Sabretooth Colossus.jpg|Piotr Rasputin/Colossus Boom-Boom.jpg|Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom Todd Tolensky.jpg|Todd Tolansky/Toad Blob.jpg|Fred Dukes/Blob The Air Pirates *Don Karnage *Setzer Gabbiani *Negaduck DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck Category:Worlds Category:Canon Worlds